Godzilla Unleashed (Novel)
by ArborosDragon
Summary: Years after the Vortakk invasion, the Earth and its monsters were in a time of peace. That all changed when mysterious crystals came from space and landed on the Earth, spreading all over and making catastrophic changes to it. Join Godzilla and his aliies to destroy this crystal menace. (If you played the game, it's basically the game's campaign in text form.)


**Any character/monster that is mentioned here is not owned my me and owned by Toho.**

Day 1

Escape Monster Island

* * *

"Commander Tagaki, come over here!" In the midst of an GDF base, people of all kinds monitor the Earth. Some check to see if there any problems or future cataclysmic events. However, the GDF's main purpose is to scout for Kaijus or giant monsters. After the Vortaak invasion 20 years ago, most of the world's Kaiju had been rounded up on the newly designed Monster Island. Though it is a tight space, most of them made this their new home. For these 20 years, all have been peaceful on the Earth. Until now.

Commander Tagaki heard one of his moniters and hurried to her side. "What is it Miku?"

She pointed to her screen. "Our lunar sensors have detected mulltiple objects heading directly toward Earth."

The commander's face tensed. "Are they alien ships?"

"No sir, readings indicate that they're asteroids… hundreds of them." Miku switch the image of her screen to see the atmosphere of the Earth. It showed literally hundreds of blue dots, symbolizing the asteroids. Tagaki looked at the screen more closely, his expression filled with worry.

"But why didn't our deep space probes pick them up before now?"

"That's what's so strange. They just… appeared… materialized out of nowhere."

"They're headed right for us. There isn't time to launch counter-measures." He turned to the other people in the room. "Send out a global alert!" Immediately the room started to issue warnings of the incoming asteroids. The commander looked back at Miku's screen. "How long till impact?"

Suddenly a violet tremor shook the base, red alarms emitted loud noises.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Check on the monsters!" Tageki ordered. "Those meteors may have damaged the force field barriers."

A picture of the island came into view. "The island has taken several small hits," Miku reported, "But… wait a minute… something strange is happening!" The screen started to show small red dots, but then they started to grow enormous in size. "It looks like some kind of… crystal formations… they're growing from the impact points. My God"

Tageki pursed his lips. "I've got a hunch the Vortaak are behind this. An invasion can't be far behind. Right now, we've got to keep the monsters from escaping the island."

. . .

The calm seas of Monster Island reflected the sunlight. On the island itself, a wide bay showed it's entrance with the addition of a grassy plain and a waterfall that came from the mountains there. Then something started to break the surface of the ocean. Red spines showed themselves, followed by reptilian skin. When it arrived at the bay, the monster revealed it self to be non other than Godzilla, King of the Monsters. He had just came back after a morning swam. The Kaiju looked at his surroundings and thought to himself that he wished he could be free. He has been on this miserable sake of land for years and he grew to get sick of it. The area provided by the humans was barely comfortable and he found out that being around with other Kaiju wasn't the best thing in the world. Godzilla liked the open sea, filled with space and silence, away from the affairs of anything that would like to disrupt him.

The Kaiju stomped toward the island until he sensed something. Looking up he saw strange lights in the sky and they steadily grew brighter. Before he could react, the lights crashed onto the island. Godzilla was blinded from the intense radiance of the lights. After a while, he looked at its surroundings again and this time it was way different. Black craters filled the island, rivers blocked off by strange rocks, and a section of the island was completely destroyed, leaving only a devastated landscape. The Kaiju quickly entered the island, seeing if his allies are safe.

Scouting the area, Godzilla came across many strange entitles. It looked liked a rock, but it glowed in the light and gave off a weird vive. Whatever it was, Godzilla did not like it one bit. After walking more ahead. he heard a weak cry. He quickly knew who it was and dashed toward the area. Finally, he came to across a pile of rocks next to a cliff. Whoever was trapped under the rocks heard someone approached and cried out again. Godzilla roared and lift the rocks. After a few minutes, the Kaiju under the rocks was the giant Pterosaur Rodan. Rodan stretched out its wings and thanked Godzilla for its help. Before they could discuss what was happening, another cry was heard. Both Kaiju decided to ask questions later and went to that location.

This time, the duo approached a cave whose entrance was sealed. The roar was coming from the inside. Godzilla turned to Rodan, suggesting they should fire their beams at the cave-in. When both agreed, they fired, Godzilla with his atomic breath and Rodan with his fire beam. The cave-in was destroyed completely and emerged from it was the Kaiju Anguirus. The monster shook his head, shooing off any debris that was on his head. He gave an annoyed roar, but thanked them anyway.

Now that the three are reunited, they discussed the current situation. None of them knew why or how that these strange rocks are suddenly appearing, but one things for sure, they were more. The rocks gave a strange feel, like they were absorbing something, and these aren't the only ones. They felt more, thousands around the globe. Rodan suggested that maybe destroying the rocks would make the strange feel go away. A second later, Godzilla blasted one the strange rocks with his beam. The rock shattered into millions of shards. The vive went away, but there were still the thousands left in the world. The Kaiju looked at each other and agreed to one thing. Escape the island so that they could see what these rocks were and learn how they are affecting their home. Anguirus, however, brought up a problem. The island was still heavily fortified by a energy barrier around the island. There was no way of escape until the barrier goes down. Godzilla then brought up a solution. Rodan and Anguirus listened closely to the plan.

. . .

The GDF base on the island was in complete panic. Solders tried to get rid of crystals that were digging in to the machines that were keeping the barrier levels in check. Many more were in panic of wondering if it was judgment day. Commanders yelled orders to get the solders to calm down, but then all went silent when sounds of footsteps filled the air. Big footsteps. Quickly, all personal went to their defensive perimeters. The base itself was protected with its own barrier, but the addition with tanks, heavy turrets, energy beams, and missiles was nice too. A scout from one of the watch towers screamed that three Kaiju are approaching. There were many drills of a Kaiju attack, but never a trio attack. A commander went to one of the people who was responsible of keeping the barriers in check. Sadly, there were no good news. The base's energy levels were 30% because of the crystals and dropping. Suddenly a huge blast rocked the base. Lights went off and a horrible noise came after. The sound of the barriers coming down. With fear, the commander looked at the energy levels. 0%

Godzilla roared and jumped into the base with Angurius right behind. Rodan was in the skies, providing air support. All of them blasted the human base apart. Explosions rocked the island, GDF members screamed to find shelter, and three Kaiju having the time of their life. For so long, there were docile because of the humans and now they could unleash their wrath. After minutes of pure destruction, Rodan noticed it was flying higher than it usually was. It flew higher and no electric shock came. Rodan roared at his allies below, signaling that their mission was a success. The plan was to invade the human base and obliterate everything until the barriers were down. Godzilla and Angurius heard the signal and quickly left the base so they could leave this forsaken island.

Godzilla exited the island and finally experienced his preferred deep sea swimming. Finally, he was free from human imprisonment and could do whatever he wanted. Sadly, there was much to do now. The strange rocks appeared to come up everywhere around the globe and he needed to figure out why. Though Rodan and Angurius went separate ways, Godzilla was sure they would meet up again with many other familiar faces. Ready for the approaching battle, it swam to the closest point where the rock energy was at its greatest: San Francisco.


End file.
